N-channel metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistors tend to switch faster and have a longer lifetime than a corresponding P-channel metal oxide semiconductor (PMOS) transistor. Accordingly, pass gate transistors within a programmable logic device, such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA) are typically NMOS transistors. As feature sizes for transistors generally continue to decrease, pass gate transistors have been suffering in terms of performance. In particular, the ION/IOFF state for a pass gate transistor is being weakened. The ION/IOFF state is being weakened because as the power supply (Vcc) is being scaled downward as the gate length of the transistor shrinks, Vt is not scaling. In essence, the on-off swing for the pass gate transistor is losing performance as the technology goes forward. This may limit the ability to further reduce the feature sizes.
As a result, there is a need to solve the problems of the prior art to enhance the on-off swing for a pass gate transistor as feature sizes continue to shrink.